Hauoli Pakoa
by ilse23
Summary: A little Easter story for Steve and Catherine. Sequel to Ikaika Pu


**A/N: A little Easter story for Steve and Catherine. It's a one shot sequel to Ikaika Pu. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Easter.**

**I do not own Hawaii five-0 or the characters. I just own Kye, Kailani and Kiana.**

* * *

Steve and Catherine's twins Kye and Kailani were now 4 years old. They had started pre-school a few months ago. Kiana was almost 3 years old. Steve and Catherine loved having the kids. They loved their family live. Their three kids were just so cute. Catherine loved to see Steve spending time with their kids. He was just such a sweet daddy and the kids adored him. Kye really was a daddy's boy while Kailani was more a mommy's girl. Little Kiana was definitely a daddy's girl. She had Steve wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born. Sometimes it was hard dividing the attention between the three kids but Steve and Catherine had it handled. They made sure they spent time as family but also one on one time with the kids.

Today was Easter. Steve had planned a little Easter egg hunt for the kids at home. He was up early and went downstairs to hide the eggs in the backyard.

"Mommy, mommy!" Kailani and Kye came storming into the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Good morning you two."

"Can we go find the eggs?" Kailani asked excited.

"You two have to get dressed first."

Before Catherine had even finished her sentence the kids already ran off to their rooms. At first the twins shared their room but now they each had their own room. Catherine got out as well and got herself dressed before she went to wake Kiana up.

"Good morning my little sweetie," Catherine spoke as she walked into the room and saw that Kiana was awake.

"Hi mama," Kiana replied.

"Come on, time to get dressed so we can go find some Easter eggs."

Kiana got out of bed and Catherine helped her get dressed.

Once Kiana was dressed Catherine made sure the twins were dressed before going downstairs. Steve had prepared a meal for them, they would go eat after they found the Easter eggs.

"Daddy!" Kailani squealed and ran up to her father.

"Hey princess," Steve responded and he picked Kailani up and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready to find some Easter eggs?"

"Yes daddy."

"Daddy!" Steve heard Kiana's voice and he looked up.

Kiana was jumping up and down in Catherine's arms, wanting to be put down. Catherine put her on the floor once they came down the stairs and Kiana ran up to Steve.

"Hey my little princess, are you gonna find some eggs?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good, but first daddy wants a kiss."

Kiana happily gave Steve a kiss.

The kids went outside with Steve and Catherine. Before they went on to the grass Steve crouched down in front of them.

"Okay kids, listen to me first. There is the same amount of Easter eggs for everyone out here. You can find more but once we have found them all we'll split them evenly okay." The kids nodded. "Okay, and Kye and Kailani, make sure your little sister finds some too."

"Yes daddy," the twins replied.

"Okay good. Have fun."

Steve stood up and the kids stormed into the backyard.

Each kid ran into a different direction.

"I found one," Kailani replied happily from the bushes and she put the egg in her basket.

Kailani already have a couple of eggs in her basket and she noticed Kiana didn't have much yet. So when Kailani found one she called over her sister.

"Kiana, come look here."

Kiana walked over to her sister who was near the beach and picked up the egg.

"That was very sweet of you Kailani," Catherine told her.

The kids searched everywhere in the yard. Some were very well hidden. They also had a few easy ones for Kiana. Steve and Catherine were very pleased with the kids. They worked together to find them all and Kye and Kailani helped Kiana a bit too.

Steve and Catherine had a piece of paper where all the egg hiding places were listed. Each time a kid found one they crossed it off.

"I can't find anymore daddy," Kye spoke to his father.

Steve looked where Kailani and Kiana were. He looked at his list and saw that there was still one in a part where the girls weren't looking.

"There are still a few out there. Have you looked over there near the flower pots?"

Kye shook his head and ran in that direction. He found another egg after a while.

It took them about an hour and a half before the kids came back to Steve and Catherine saying that they couldn't find any more eggs. Steve and Catherine looked at their lists and saw two still open.

"Okay, Kye, Kailani, why don't you help your little sister find these eggs." Kye and Kailani nodded. "There is an egg hidden near the sandbox."

Kye and Kailani took Kiana by the hand and they walked over to the sandbox. They looked around to find it.

"Kiana, lift the buckets."

Kiana lifted the buckets and other sandbox toys. She had a big smile on her face when she found an egg.

"Very good. And now the last one. Check the hammock."

The kids ran over to the hammock. Kye checked underneath it and found an egg just behind the paw. They walked back inside with their baskets. The kids had made their own baskets with their names on it. Catherine divided the eggs while Steve went to finish breakfast. After the kids had finished their breakfast they each could color an egg. The kids had fun coloring their eggs. After breakfast they each could have one chocolate egg.

A little later the family left to go to the office. The team got together there. Kono and Chin had hidden some eggs around the office. Along with Steve and Catherine's kids, Grace, Joan and Samantha were there too. Together the kids went to search for the Easter eggs. Samantha helped the twins and Kiana with searching. It took them an hour to find them all. The kids really had fun. They were running around the office and brought the eggs to the adults when they had found a couple. In the end the eggs were divided evenly. After the Easter egg hunt they all went to Kamekona's for lunch.

In the afternoon there was also an Easter egg hunt with the HPD. The Easter egg hunt was at the park. Steve went with Kiana while Catherine went with Kailani and Kye. All the eggs have to be brought to a table and in the end each kid would get a bag of chocolate eggs and a chocolate bunny. All the kids really had a good time. The twins and Kiana managed to find a couple of eggs.

After the egg hunt they had a barbeque with the HPD. Around 8pm Steve and Catherine decided to head home since the kids were getting frustrated because they were tired. Catherine and Steve loaded them into the car and drove home. The kids fell asleep one the car ride home so Steve and Catherine carefully picked them up and placed them in their beds.

"They had fun today," Catherine told Steve as they walked downstairs.

"Yeah they did. It was so nice to see them look for the eggs."

"Yes it was. They really had a good time."

"Yes they did."

Steve and Catherine sat outside on the hammock and enjoyed the last of the sunshine. Steve really loved how his life turned out. He loved Catherine and the kids. He loved his job on the Five-0 task force but he always loved to come home to Catherine and the kids. They were his life, his everything.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing hope you liked it  
**


End file.
